


My twitter prompt collection

by I_hope_I_die_soon



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dacryphilia, Feminization, I'm Sorry, I'm also new to writing please be kind, M/M, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hope_I_die_soon/pseuds/I_hope_I_die_soon
Summary: What the title says.I really don't know what to add :| it's hella kinky I can tell you that
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tommyinnit/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Tubbo x Ranboo

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine ranboo in tubboo always as the top/soft dom, but hear me out:

Tubbo breeding ranboo and degrading him about his height, that suddenly he isn't the big guy anymore and that he's tubbos little slut. 

Ranboo whining and tubbo makes fun of his dick size (give him small pp).Tubbo telling ranboo that he would be better with a pussy because he can satisfy noone with his dick anyway. 

Tubbo also saying that the viewers think ranboos the top in the realationship and that he wishes they could see him fucked out and ruined from the "short innocent boy"


	2. Tommy x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't have a dick just imagine a strap on

Tommy laying on his bed, on the back spreading his legs and letting out a loud moan after you slowly enter him. You give him some time to adjust but soon he starts to beg you to move, you follow his wishes and start fucking him fast with hard thrusts into him.

He's moaning your name for everyone to hear. You don't stop not even after he came, you could do this the whole night, he starts tearing up and his pleads for more turn into pleads to stop. He starts sobbing and you kiss his tears away and a few seconds later with the salty taste of his tears you finally cum. 

You pull out of him and give him praises, calling him your good boy. Tommy looks exhausted so you grab some towels clean him up, you lay down, cuddle close to him and you both drift into sleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes.

Riding Tommy while he's sitting in his gaming chair, leaning back, grabbing your hips and looking at you with eyes full of lust. Basically crushing him between your thighs after you came and he filled you up so nice

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it is what it is


End file.
